Riku and the Keyblade Master
by Shikashi
Summary: This storey is rated for yaoi and language. RikuxSora. It starts at the beggining of KH1 and just runs all the way through.


Disclaimer: Alright, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I, Chain of Memories, or II (which will be coming out soon), and I don't own Square Enix.

Note: This story is based off of KH I and KH II. However there are many differences. There is yaoi. SoraxRiku. My friend loves that pairing which is why I'm doing this story.

_**I Loved You!**_

_**You're the one who left!**_

_**Left me for darkness!**_

_**My heart was always with you.**_

_**But, you left!...**_

**_It's my fault, though…_**

_**I should save saved you…**_

_**I loved you.**_

**Riku and the Keyblade Master**

**Chapter1**

**The End of the Beginning**

**Part I**

Riku's p.o.v.

_Sora is sleeping again. He's always sleeping when he supposed to be working. I wonder what he is dreaming of. Oh look Kairi is 'bout to ruin it. _"Sora you lazy bum!" Kairi shouted. _Kairi can be cute when she's pretending to be angry. I know what Sora sees in her, but Sora is way cuter. That cute grin. His carefree nature. Oh my god, there I go again, daydreaming of Sora again. Hmmm, I should probably go down there before they think I'm slacking off. I don't want to swim. I know what I'll do. _grabs log and tosses it toward the beach _Good, landed right where I wanted it, and quietly, too._ crosses bridge, climbs tree and jumps onto the seaside shack's roof _Good landing, but could have been better. Sora's getting pretty good. He's pushing me to get better. I enjoy it. I won't be protecting him forever. One of these days he could wind up protecting me. _starts jumping from tree to tree stopping on the one above the mini waterfall "Hmm, rather not like to fall." falls into waterfall "Damn, so much for not getting wet." walks over to Sora and Kairi "Say Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up." Asked Sora. "I've told you before, I don't remember." "Nothing at all?" "Nothing." _I've always wondered why she couldn't remember. Maybe something bad happened. Maybe someone erased her memories. _"I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all!" _Sora is always so energetic. I hope we do find_ _other worlds out there. Seeing him smile is all I want. _"So what are we waiting for?" "Hey aren't you guys forgetting about me? So I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." "Hey Riku. Why are you all wet? I thought we weren't going swimming today." Sora asked, clearly repressing laughter. "I fell into the waterfall." "Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" _Sora's never been good at containing laughter. Oh, well. _draws sword, jumps, jabs sword into ground next to Sora's neck, and places the other hand on the other side of Sora's neck "Riku aren't you a bit close?" "No. Not for what I'm about to do." "Kairi, stop him! Riku, he's gone nuts-crazy-insane! He's gonna…he's…he's gonna…Hahahahaha!" "What Sora? What is Riku doing?" "He's…hahahahaha…tickling…hahahaha…me…! HAHAHAHAHA! Riku, please…hahahaha…please stop!" "Oh alright. Sorry, Sora, I just couldn't resist." "I understand."

Sora's p.o.v.

_I do understand, but he didn't have to tickle me, did he? Oh, well, no use arguing with him considering I enjoyed it. Hehehe. _"How 'bout we finish the raft now? I'll race you!" asked Kiari. "Sure." Riku and I answered in unison. _Riku won again. Only insane people actually think they can beat him. Well, there is one race I can beat him in, but only one. _"So can you gather the rest of the supplies?" "Sure Kairi." "Thanks Sora."

_Aha, there's the other log. _"Hey, what's happening, man?" "Oh, hey Wakka, nothin' much. Seen Tidus?" "Nope." "I'll ask Selphie."

"Aah, the breeze feels great." "Yeah it does. Hey, Selphie, have you seen Tidus." "Yep, he's over there." "Thanks."

"Hey, Tidus." "Hey, Sora, you feel lucky today?" "You know it Tidus." "Good, let's fight."

Author's p.o.v.

Tidus and Sora were walking to the beach to begin their fight. They had done this since they were 5 years old. Everyone would watch. Sora never noticed, no one did, but the one always watching the closest was Riku. He was watching today's fight as well. He was hoping Sora would win. If Sora won then he would try to take on Riku, again. Riku wanted to see just how much Sora had improved,

So far Sora hadn't been doing to bad, but Tidus was doing better. Tidus was usually better in the beginning and then Sora would win in the end. However Sora was tired today, so his likelihood of winning was sufficiently low. Even if he did beat Tidus there was no hope of beating Riku. Not that there was any hope to at all. "Hey, Sora, ready to give up, yet?" "No way, Tidus!" And with one final blow Sora beat Tidus. "I can't believe I lost." "I'm going to find Riku." "He's on the island connected by the bridge."

Riku's p.ov.

_Sora won, he looked tire, though. Wonder if he'll be up for a fight. Doubtful, but I'll ask. He's swimming? Baka. _"Hey, Riku." "Hey, Sora, up for a fight?" "I…um…don't…think…" _He passed out! _"Sora!" "Whoa, Riku! I…I…" "It's alright 'hunny'." _Oh, cute he's blushing. _"You should go give Kairi that stuff now." "Okay." _Oh, well, no battle. Maybe tomorrow. _"Hey, Kairi. Hey, Sora." "Hey." Sora and Kairi sit down on Paupu tree and I lean against it "So Kairi's home is somewhere out there, right?" asked Sora, staring out into the distance. "Could be. We'll never know by staying here." "But how far could a raft take us?" "Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else." "So suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?" Kairi asked, turning to me. "Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just…I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds…Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" "I don't know." answered Sora. "Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go." "You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" "Thank to you. If you hadn't come her, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks." "Your welcome."

_Kairi gone, time to present my gift to Sora. _"Here, Sora. You wanted one didn't you?" "A paopu fruit…" "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon, I know you want to try it." "What are you talking—" "Hehehehehe. C'mon Sora let's go." "Alright." starts running towards Kairi, and home

Sora's p.o.v.

_Goodnight thoughts._

Somewhere far far away-

Author's p.o.v.

An odd looking duck walks into a throne room. "Good morning, Your Majesty. It's nice to see you this morn—What? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The duck goes screaming into the courtyard. "Wake up Goofy, wake up! This is serious!" the odd looking duck shouted to an odd looking dog. " Hey there, Donald. G'morning." "We've got a problem, Goofy! But don't tell anyone…" "Queen Minnie?" "Not even the queen." "Daisy?" "No it's top secret!" "G'morning ladies."


End file.
